This invention relates to a control apparatus for an automatic transmission arranged to shift by actuations of a plurality of solenoids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,113 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-161480) discloses an apparatus configured to shift, in accordance with a failure (malfunction) of a solenoid, to a shift stage which can be used even at the failure state of the solenoid.